


Peridot Vs. Crazy Legs

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Frustrated Peridot, Jasper is no help at all, Peridots are tougher than they look, The Kindergarten Kid, Trying to catch Crazy Legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wants to poof her own Gem Monster to prove herself as a Crystal Gem and enlists Steven and Bloodstone’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot Vs. Crazy Legs

In Beta Kindergarten Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl stood in front of a caged monster.

“Ready Gems,” Garnet said.

“Ready,” Amethyst and Pearl replied. Garnet then pulled the metal bar off and the three of them ran into the hole and began to fight the monster. Jasper, Bloodstone, Steven, and Peridot watched as they fought the monster and poofed it. They brought out the Gemstone and sent it back to the temple.

“Alright just one more to go,” Jasper said walking over to the last caged monster. “Hey Crazy Legs, remember me,” she said with a grin to the monster. It gurgled and stuck its tongues out at her in reply.

“Crazy Legs huh, weren’t you one of ours?” Bloodstone asked recognising the name.

“Yeah but she was grown here first, and then she abandoned us,” Jasper pointed out.

“Alright Amethyst when Jasper rips the bar off get ready to catch it,” Garnet said adjusting her shades. Jasper gripped the bar as Amethyst stood ready with her whips, the bar was ripped off and as Amethyst threw the whip and it wrapped around Crazy Legs who zoomed out knocking her over, dragging Amethyst along the ground.

“Jaaaaassssppeeeerrr!” Amethyst cried as she skidded along the ground, let go of her whips and crashed into the wall. “Ow.” Crazy Legs then ran at Jasper and under her legs tripping her up, she fell onto her back and groaned as Crazy Legs ran off down the canyon.

“And now you know why we called her Crazy Legs because she would do that,” Jasper muttered not moving from the ground.

“Are you not going after the monster then?” Steven asked Jasper.

“No I’m going to lie here and rethink my entire existence,” she said exasperated.

“I’ll join you, I haven’t done that in a while,” Steven said joining her in lying on the ground. Peridot rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction Crazy Legs ran off in.

“Well you two can have your little existential crisis I’m going to find that monster and poof it myself,” Peridot said.

“Are you serious, you want to capture it by yourself?” Pearl asked.

“Hey I’m tough, I can move metal and I’m smart, let’s see that monster try and win,” Peridot protested, she was a capable Crystal Gem, she just had to prove it.

“I can believe it, count me in P-Dot,” Bloodstone said cheerfully.

“Alright well you four have fun then, we’ll be at the house organising the Beta Gems,” Pearl said as she, Garnet and Amethyst left them in the dust. Jasper sat up and shook the dust and sand out of her hair before standing up. Steven sat up and from his view saw just how tall Jasper was.

“Hey Jasper, can I ride on your shoulders while we look for Crazy Legs?” he asked her politely, sitting on the shoulders of tall Gems was always fun for him. She sighed and picked Steven up by his shirt and put him on her shoulders.

“Oh that is adorable, I told you she cares,” Bloodstone said to Peridot.

“Crap, now I have to install the satellite,” Peridot said annoyed by Jasper’s act of kindness to Steven.

“What are you talking about?” Steven asked them as they started to follow the dust trail that belonged to Crazy Legs.

“Peridot bet me that Jasper wouldn’t let you ride on her shoulders whilst I said she would, she now has to install the satellite we found to try and tap into Homeworld’s media signal, apparently the Diamond Games are coming up, I’ve never watched the Games because I was too busy trying not to be shattered,” Bloodstone said to him.

“What’s that?” Steven asked.

“Only the biggest event that happens every ten years on Homeworld, all the colonies under the Diamond Authority get together and send their best Gems for a series of events, the Diamonds open the ceremony and…oh crap I’m supposed to be competing under Yellow Diamond’s banner this year, it used to be every two years but resources problems sort of affected it,” Jasper explained.

“I’ve seen you compete, the Yellow Court puppet dances when the Diamond says dance,” Peridot said and started laughing, Jasper was always stuck performing in the same three events, the arena fights, the one-on-one combat, and the monster fight which pitted Gems against specially designed Gem monsters.

“I will kick you across this canyon,” Jasper threatened her.

“Try it Clod,” Peridot muttered. Jasper smirked and kicked Peridot and she flew forward twenty feet and hit the ground skidding forward before coming to a stop in front of flat rock surface.

“Jasper, that wasn’t very nice,” Steven scolded her.

“She started it,” Jasper replied in her defence. Peridot stood up and dusted herself off before seeing Crazy Lags standing further away pointing its tongues up to the sky.

“Well we found the monster, now to formulate a plan, hmm…,” Peridot looked around and saw one of the Gem drills stuck into the rock and snapped her fingers.

“Perfect, I will take the legs off the drill, which will cause the machine to fall onto the monster,” Peridot said as Jasper put Steven on the ground.

“But how will we get the monster under the machine?” Steven asked her, the drill was high up and the legs were jammed firmly into the wall.

“We could cover its corner escapes and drive it back to the wall, you can make a big enough shield right Steven?” Bloodstone asked.

“I sure can, are you going to contribute anything to this plan Jasper?” Steven asked Jasper, who was now lying across the flat rock surface like the fashion models from the Empire City billboards.

“I already kicked her to Crazy Leg’s location, I’m good,” was all she said.

“That wasn’t helpful Jasper, now you two go lure the monster under the drill while I remove the legs,” Peridot said readying her hands. Steven summoned his shield ready to block the monster as it stood bobbing up and down and sticking out its tongues. As Peridot removed the legs from the drill, Steven and Bloodstone tried to coerce the monster under the drill. As Peridot removed the last leg, the drill didn’t move.

“Oh no,” she said as Crazy Legs moved away from the drills location. She ran over to the wall kicking it furiously as the drill then detached from the wall and fell on her. Jasper burst out laughing at Peridot’s failure. As Steven and Bloodstone lifted up the drill to get Peridot out, Crazy Legs stuck its tongue out at them before running off. Peridot growled at Jasper who couldn’t stop laughing.

“No worries, while this plan didn’t work in our favour, I do have a back-up, follow me and bring the drill,” Peridot informed them walking away pretending that drill didn’t try and flatten her.

 

As evening drew in none of them were close to catching Crazy Legs, all of Peridot’s ideas from a cannon made from Kindergarten equipment to simple gravity hadn’t worked at all. The four of them sat around a fire as Steven feasted on toasted marshmallows. Bloodstone was leaning on Jasper’s shoulder either asleep or pretending to be from Steven’s point of view.

“I don’t get it, none of my plans worked, it’s a dumb monster it should not be able to outsmart me,” Peridot said frustrated and in a lot of pain.

“Biggs and Ocean were smart enough to fuse so…,” Jasper pointed out.

“Not the point, it’s a dumb monster, all it does is point its tongue at the sky and bounce up and down, that’s dumb behaviour!” Peridot cried,

“Hey they’re not dumb, they just think differently that’s all,” Steven said to her.

“He’s right, remember the monsters are still Gems despite their appearances and…weird multiple tongues,” Jasper said ignoring Bloodstone leaning against her.

“You have to think like a monster, what would you do if you were being chased all day by someone who wanted to put you in a bubble?” Steven asked Peridot. She thought about it, the monster clearly seemed to be using fight or flight instincts when it got cornered and felt threatened.

“Well I’d defend myself,” Peridot said, it was an obvious truth in all species.

“And there you have it, Crazy Legs is trying to defend herself is all,” Steven said putting a marshmallow on the end of the twig and hovering it over the flames. He glanced at Bloodstone who had her eyes closed, he looked at her suspiciously and she opened one eye and smiled and then closed her eye again. She was only pretending, of course she was, any excuse to be near Jasper, he thought. He was glad that Jasper had someone looking out for her, she needed it.

 

That next morning, the plan was to think like a monster in order to try and capture Crazy Legs. They found the monster bobbing up and down trying to lick the sun in a vast open area, as Bloodstone, and Jasper hid behind a rock and Steven hid in Jasper’s hair they watched as Peridot approached the monster. She looked at the monster and sighed.

“This is ridiculous, how can I expect to communicate with this thing?” Peridot asked. Steven peeked out of Jasper’s hair to answer.

“Think like a monster.”

“This is never going to work,” Jasper muttered as Peridot approached the monster.

“Give it a chance,” Bloodstone whispered watching carefully. Peridot then squatted down, stood up and stuck out her tongue and went:

“Blep.”

“And there goes the last shred of dignity Peridot had,” Jasper commented as the Gem started to imitate the monster’s actions. Bloodstone couldn’t argue with that logic as Peridot then kicked the monster and it proceeded to scratch her furiously.

“Shall we step in?” Jasper asked.

“Probably best,” Bloodstone leaping over the rock. Crazy Legs then ran straight for the end of the cliff with Peridot hanging on to one of its legs and then flew off and dropped down with Peridot.

“Peridot!” Steven cried he held onto Jasper who started running to the cliff edge. They watched as Peridot and Crazy Legs hit the ground with a large thud. Jasper pulled Steven out of her hair.

“Is she okay?” Bloodstone asked concerned.

“She fell pretty far, she better not be broken,” Jasper replied. That was the last thing she needed, for Peridot to smash on her watch. She let go of Steven and he floated down the cliff to Peridot whilst Jasper picked up Bloodstone and threw her over her shoulder and jumped off the cliff, smashing her fist into the ground as she landed.

“I didn’t know you could do the superhero landing,” Bloodstone said climbing off Jasper.

“It comes with the Gem,” was all she said.

“Peridot?” Steven asked looking into the Peridot shaped hole in the ground. His question was answered by Peridot struggling out of the hole with Crazy Leg’s Gem in her hand.

“You’re welcome,” was all she said slightly disorientated.

“I can’t believe she did it,” Jasper said with surprise.

“I can’t believe she fell fifty feet and didn’t poof,” Garnet commented. They all looked up to see Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst behind a large rock watching them.

“You came back?” Steven asked.

“We never left,” Pearl said.

“Well I did it…and Crazy Legs was a worth adversary, a good challenge,” Peridot said. Suddenly a green bubble encapsulated the Gem.

“Your first bubble,” Steve said excitedly.

“What do I do with it?” Peridot asked him confused.

“Just tap the top to send it home,” Steven said. She placed her hand on the top of the bubble and it disappeared.

“Where did it go?” Peridot asked him. Garnet smiled at Peridot a little and replied:

“Home.”

In the barn as Lapis sat reading a book, Peridot’s bubble appeared above her head.


End file.
